Ruby Hale
Ruby Hale was a genetically engineered Human with a advanced set of skills ranging from her intelligence to combat, however Hale is known to be an psychotic and obsessive operative. Made by an HYDRA leader Daniel Whitehall, Ruby Hale was created to be the perfect future-leader of HYDRA and was trained from birth to be a weapon trained in the arts of combat and assassination, skills that would be put to a test when she'd hunted agents of SHIELD. Hale herself in addition to most others were unaware in an truth behind her creation, this truth was that the Human genetic-material which Whitehall used in the hopes of creating the perfect-leader actually were for the most part from an original Head leader of the modern organization HYDRA, Red Skull. Before dying, Whitehall had then strived to insure that Ruby would be the worthy heir to her genetic father's throne, and after HYDRA nearly fell Ruby was one of their last surviving operatives and became one of the heads of HYDRA. Biography Early Life Ruby Hale was the product of the decades old plan to engineer a perfect future leader for HYDRA, a concept developed by modern leader and HYDRA founder Red Skull himself who sought an heir to the throne as HYDRA-Leader. After his presumed demise, Red Skull's genetic-material was then Preserved by those who wanted loyalists of Red Skull, a sample of which was Ruby was born to HYDRA agent General Hale, although she never knew her father. In fact, unbeknownst to her, she was the result of Daniel Whitehall's work to create enhanced humans in order to create the organizations future perfect leader, as he then had her mother inseminated with a genetically altered seed he created in order to give birth to her. During her childhood, Ruby was regularly taken to the home of fellow HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and was sent to play with his son, Werner. One day, Ruby struck her head on the kitchen counter, resulting with a scar on her forehead. Werner was blamed for the accident and was beaten in front of Ruby and her mother. ☀Seeking an heir, the Red Skull fathered a daughter by a washerwoman on Exile Island relatively soon after his revival. This woman died in childbirth. The Red Skull had the mansion called Skull-House built, and raised her there. Through advanced biological means, he caused her to reach adulthood within an unnaturally short period of time and endowed her with superhuman powers; he named her Mother Superior. Like her mother, Ruby had studied in a secret academy which dealt in training students into becoming HYDRA agents, with Ruby being at top of her class and with skills of a dangerous assassin. While she still questioned where she would be assigned, with Whitehall dead, however, her capabilities that would place her into HYDRA's leadership was put into question. During the organization's downfall, Ruby refused to complete the final test: executing her dog to confirm her loyalty. After arguing with her professor, she witnessed her mother execute him, making the two of them the last of HYDRA's leaders. After HYDRA's downfall, Ruby's relationship with her mother grew to become strained as she was then forced to live in the academy. At some point, Ruby became obsessed with the Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson/Quake for mysterious reasons that appear to go far beyond being a "number 1 fan".Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists